


First Rescue

by RayByAnotherName



Series: Qrowin Week 2019 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Rescue, Winter's Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Day 1 of Qrowin Week! Prompt was first. So here's 714 words of Winter's first time rescuing Qrow.





	First Rescue

Qrow coughed into his arm. He ignored the blood that smeared his shirt and kept moving. Damn mountains required him awake and walking, which meant he'd had to keep his flask tucked away despite the pain eminating from his abdomen.

"Go to Atlas, Qrow," he mumbled to himself, "Eavesdrop on the smarmy dude with a private army, Qrow. It'll be fine!" He grunted as the hand he had on the mountainside slide off. He stumbled. "Stupid cave." Qrow sighed, then his eyes blinked, "Cave?" 

Given that his intel had included a coming snow storm, Qrow elected to risk being mauled by bears and/or Grimm. If he was safe in a cave, he could drink too!

Truly, the best solution, obviously. 

When he woke up three hours later it was to a sudden slap. 

"Ow?" Qrow looked up through narrow eyes into the face of…an angel? Why was there an ethereal being? Was he dead? Taiyang AND Summer would kick his ass if he died.

"Is this guy really a hunter?" A voice called out. The angel disappeared. Oh. Rescue team. 

Qrow sat up and took in the four women now standing in his cave. A red head with a bow strapped to her back. A broad shouldered woman with a hammer and a buzzcut. The not-angel had a saber. And…was that a ballgown? Who wore ballgowns into the mountains.

"I do, obviously." 

Oh. "How much did I say out loud?" Qrow yawned and then immediately started patting his pockets for his flask. 

"Enough to know you thought Schnee was an angel when she slapped you." The red head was grinning. Not-angel, Schnee, leveled a glare on her. It did not deter her.

Qrow was fairly positive this lot were all specialists, new ones too, if they still operated in a team. Red and Schnee were both wearing a version of the standard uniform. Buzzcut was in on the color scheme. 

"So. Ironwood send you then?"

Schnee straightened, her chin raised, "The colonel gave us your coordinates when you didn't check in. He was concerned." Qrow rolled his eyes.

"Are you actually injured or just drunk?" Red said. 

"Enough Adel!" Schnee snapped. The snarl definitely eliminated any possibility of angelic blood. 

Qrow chuckled as he started to stand. It swiftly turned into a cough and when blood hit the ground the atmosphere changed. Not-angel was suddenly at his side, steadying him. Ballgown had produced a medical kit. 

"Watch your hands there Ballgown." Qrow drawled as hands started moving over his body. "I was only stabbed in the stomach." 

Not-angel tsked, "Only?!" Buzzcut and Red had straightened to attention, "Go secure our exfil point." They left swiftly.

"Something I said?" Qrow leaned heavily on the Not-Angel. Wait. Schnee. 

"My name is Winter." She corrected him, and Qrow realized he'd been thinking out loud again. "Yes. Now, stop it, and let Az check your wounds." 

The pain in his stomach assured him that Ballgown, or Az, whatever, was firmly strapping his wound. Very firmly.

Qrow grunted, "No promises, princess." Winter bristled beside him, but her grip stayed strong and he didn't fall on his ass. Not too offended then.

"Okay! Good to go!" Ballgown took up residence on his other side and he was swiftly dragged outside. The wind whipped at him and his nose felt frostbitten within two feet, but the transport was waiting for them.

He was placed on a gurneys laid across several seats. When he turned his head he was gifted with a view down Not-Angel's uniform as she secured him in place.

"Are you always this… difficult?" Winter tightened the last strap into place. She pulled it hard and Qrow grunted. He grit his teeth. 

Note to self, don't piss off… "What was your name again?" 

"Winter Schnee." She looked down at him with a scowl. Icy blue eyes leveled with his and Qrow thought he might just be in love. She scoffed, "Colonel Ironwood said you were as ridiculous as you were competent." Her eyes looked him up and down, "I see now he was being generous." 

Qrow chuckled, "You haven't seen anything yet, Ice Queen." Her back straightened and he started coughing again. He didn't catch the blush that came over her face as she stomped away. The redhead did.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of headcanons about Winter's team...


End file.
